Victory
by another-indie
Summary: Mello doesn't like to lose. PWP. MattxMello


The scent of cigarettes wafted deviously from the other side of the room. Sitting on the ledge of the open window, Matt pulled another breath of poison in, held, then blew a ring of smoke just for the hell of it. Mello could only curl his lip and grind his teeth as the smell assaulted his senses. Matt had won after all. And so, Mello sat on his bed in a discontent.

Matt and his damned games – and the goddamned games that he played on Mello.

"Stop sulking," Matt said, allowing the smoke to tumble form his mouth as he spoke.

Mello glanced up ready to retort since Matt was the one to break the silence, not him, but stopped himself. Matt seemed depressed; eyes dead, seated in a slouch and cigarette just hanging onto the fingers that rested strangely far away from himself. If he wasn't absolutely certain he had lost, Mello might have thought that Matt had been defeated. What was his deal?!

Before Mello could do anything, the redhead interrupted.

"You know, the only person left is Near?"

Mello froze. "What?"

"The only person I have left to compete with is Near."

In an instant, Mello's blood flooded to his cheeks in a hot anger.

"No fucking game determines my worth," he ground out between his teeth.

"But if I actually tried to beat you, even your grades wouldn't hold up against me."

Mello's eyes began flicking about the room frantically – anything to keep him from shoving Matt through the window.

"Oh, you think so, do you?"

"Yeah," Matt sighed nonchalantly, ignoring his friend's dangerous inner rage and raising his cigarette again.

Mello had no retort for that, because he knew bloody well how smart Matt was. He had such a good grip on his third place that he was almost as good as second – Mello's place. Sometimes Mello even suspected his friend purposely came third just to please him; third was smart enough to associate with him and yet not so smart he was competition.

"Once I start trying again, I'll probably best Near and then I'll have to find someone else."

Mello snapped. In a second he was across the room, his hand was around Matt's throat, pushing him up against the inside of the window sill. Matt's eyes were still half-lidded, letting smoke drift from his parted mouth.

"You are nothing compared to me!" Mello spat.

Matt smirked. "Today's activities prove otherwise."

"SHUT UP!"

With that, Mello left Matt's neck to fist the top of his hair and yank it upwards. Matt allowed himself to be toyed roughly and kept up his smirk. Tension radiated from Mello as he stared down his newest adversary.

"You know, I bet there's one more thing that I could beat you in that neither of us has tried…"

Mello's grip loosened. "Like what?"

Matt didn't answer; his gaze had drifted dazedly to Mello's throat. A careful hand lifted to run a fingertip from beneath his earlobe to the bottom of his neck, hesitating for a second before raising it again to run gently through the roots of Mello's golden hair. He finished off by slowly licking his bottom lip.

Mello knew what he was on about and the fist in Matt's hair grew tout again. "I'm not some fucking pillow-biting fag," he bit out.

Matt just looked even more pleased. A sinister look that hinted at seduction shone in his eyes. "Are you forfeiting then?"

In a split second Mello, almost trembling in rage, accepted the poorly veiled challenge and dove into Matt's neck, still clinging to his hair. Vicious lips and teeth attacked his neck. In return, Matt shoved his body up against Mello's, making sure to grind their hips together for a moment before receding a little. Not to be outdone, Mello pulled him from the window and shoved him up against the wall, effectively trapping Matt, who reached up to pull Mello's head in. The blonde again, forcefully slammed the offending arm against the wall and pressed his own lips against Matt's. Matt was left to rest his other hand on Mello's waist, while Mello's spare leant against the wall in a further display of dominance.

Feeling as though he had lost too much control, Matt jerked Mello's hips forward into his so that the blonde's back arched submissively. Angry at Matt's small win, he stepped in so that he could slide his knee between the other's legs and press teasingly against Matt's crotch.

Matt moaned and Mello had scored.

In an effort to maintain control, Matt resisted grinding and opted for attaching his mouth to Mello's neck. The blonde, still in his rage, pressed harder and rubbed down. The sound that resulted was delicious. Again, he ground into Matt's crotch to receive the victory moan. Soon Matt had tugged down the zipper of his vest but Mello refused to shrug it off, just pushed off Matt's shirt and jeans instead. Surprisingly, Matt was compliant.

Experimentally, Mello grabbed Matt's cock through his boxers, fondling the shape of his balls as he did so. Matt jerked his hips up and took a step forward, forcing Mello back. Noticing what Matt intended, Mello grabbed the redhead and flung him carelessly onto the bed before climbing over him.

Mello stared directly into Matt's eyes, noticing that he wouldn't return his gaze, instead, focusing on his left jawline. A smirk emerged over his face. Another victory.

He leant up to unlace his pants, peel them off and toss them to the side so that he could remove Matt's as well. Now they were fully naked, Mello stood on his knees so that Matt could admire him. And as he lay, Matt drank the sight in. His hardened cock stood parallel to Matt's body and glistened with pre-come. Still with that leather vest and minus the rest, Mello was fucking perfect. Slightly tanned skin, defined abs and dark eyes, Mello was the picture of lust.

Matt tackled him to the other side of the bed, straddling his hips and finally grinding their exposed erections together. Both gasped. But Mello resented it. He hated being controlled. He reached for Matt's hips as though looking for something to hang onto, rested for a moment before reaching further to jab two fingers up Matt's arse.

He let out a startled cry and Mello thrust his fingers back in the tight warmth.

"Ngh, Mello!" he cried in anger, his warning discounted when he rested his head against Mello's shoulder. His figure, on elbows and knees over Mello, was motionless except for when the other thrust a third finger and he jolted in pain. Lubricated, the intrusion might have been bearable but Mello's dry fingers _hurt._ He was being stretched _so _much. It took a few thrusts but Mello brushed against a spot inside him that made his hips jerk back, head lifting so Mello's could enjoy the sight of his scrunched eyes.

"Look who's winning, Matt," Mello breathed into his ear, licking it afterwards _just for the hell of it. _

"Matt, you feel this?" Another thrust, another jerk in response. "I can make you come like this and _I'll win._" A more violent thrust and Matt screamed. Pain wasn't moving aside for pleasure, Matt was getting off on the dry fucking as much as he was with every brush against his prostate.

"_Yes," _Matt hissed, "Oh, uh – ngh! Fuck!"

A dark look came over Mello. He liked that.

"What was that?"

Matt had started thrusting back onto Mello's fingers and nibbling at his neck so when he spoke, he was muffled a little. "I give in." Mello grabbed a fist of his hair again so as to admire the words that came from him. "You can fuck me, I'll let you. Just - _ngh,_ _Please!" _

The words had left Mello's cock twitching and harder than it was before.

"Then suck me."

Matt looked a little shocked but obligingly crawled out of Mello's slackened hands to kneel over his legs. Never having done anything of a sexual nature with someone before, but knowing well enough what to do, he tugged on Mello's cock while licking experimentally at his balls. Mello breathed heavy, desperate not to make a sound even as his hips jerked involuntarily.

Matt traced his thumb over the slit of the cock in his hands before locking eyes with Mello. He pushed it past his lips and stroked the head with his tongue.

The blonde looked away. "Fuck…"

Skilfully manoeuvring his hand to twist up the shaft as he sucked hard, made Mello squirm _delightfully_. And fuck, he just couldn't control himself anymore. Grabbing fistfuls of Matt's hair, he jerked his hips up to fully encompass his cock in soft warmth. Matt choked but didn't resist. And he _kept sucking_.

"Argh!" Mello was so close. Matt recognised this too and almost _eager_ to please, he crawled back up, leaning for a kiss.

"Not with that cock-sucking mouth," Mello bit out. And Matt _moaned_.

Now in quite a state of desperation at everything Matt did, Mello began lining himself up to fuck him. Matt suddenly snapped out of his seduced look, staring Mello dead in the eye and violently thrust backwards. Finally, Mello was lost for all word but expletives.

"Oh fuck." Matt rolled his hips, creating friction while keeping Mello's whole length buried inside him and moved his hands above his head where they could cling to the bed head. Then, he lifted himself, allowing only the head of Mello's cock to remain inside him.

"No, oh God – AH!" And he thrust. And again and again and Mello was falling apart. Matt grabbed hold of the bed head too and used it to get an angle where he could jerk himself off on Mello's stomach at the same time.

Too close to hold on for much longer, Matt leant close and licked Mello's parted mouth with his cock-dirtied mouth _just for the hell of it. _And despite himself Mello came – hard. His lips were wet with Matt's cock-sucking mouth and he was embedded within Matt's arse and his eyes were latched onto the body that was Matt's, stretched out above him.

And though Matt was panting, his eyes were too deviously seductive to suggest any submissive intentions. He buried Mello's cock inside him as far as it would go and squeezed. Mello was still taut in orgasm when Matt jumped to straddle his shoulders and pumped his come over Mello's face. He made sure to drag the head of his spurting cock over Mello's lips and cheeks before wiping the last drips onto his chin.

It was the ultimate insult. Matt had won. It wasn't about who got fucked, it was about who got fucked _over. _And Mello felt well and truly fucked over. Matt won. This whole time, Matt was winning.

He was going to beat the shit out of Matt after this.


End file.
